


good boy

by harrywonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, FWB, M/M, Smut, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywonderland/pseuds/harrywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “Can you do a lirry and ziall where Liam and Zayn top. Harry and niall r very submissive in bed but still have their laid back boyish personalities. Anyways liam and zayn see that louis is lonely and feeling left out so they make harry and niall give louis a blowjob. Not an orgy or ot5 you know? Specifically lirry and ziall except for this one night the bottoms pleasure louis? Could u make it kinda long. Thanks a ton luv u!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> idk i could make a part two if someone wanted idkkkkk

Like always, Zayn and Niall were on the couch, making out and grinding and Liam and Harry were doing the same on the floor while Louis sat awkwardly and scrolling on his phone. He was always the fifth wheel, always the odd one out. He loved his best friends, he really did. But he hated be left out. 

He got up, going to his room in the suite of the hotel they were currently staying in. He slammed the door and regretted it, he didn't want to seem mad. 

 

He sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, about to just scroll aimlessly through posts until he felt tired enough to sleep. His door opened, Niall and Harry walking in. He cocked an eyebrow. They all sat on his bed next to him. 

“Louis, we’re sorry. You’re always left out, we can tell. We’re gonna make it up to you, yeah?” Louis nodded, still unsure about what was going to happen. Niall started to his upper thigh and Louis’ eyes grew wide “Niall, what’re you-” Niall laughed softly 

“Don’t worry, babe. Zayn and Liam are in on this, gonna make you feel good” Louis swallowed thickly and his dick started to harden. 

 

Louis was soon stripped down, laying on his back with the two boys kneeled in front of him. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched in awe. Niall began to pump his shaft, slowly at first. He bucked his hips up, wanting to much more. Harry kissed up Louis’ right thigh, starting to suck and nibble lightly. He took the role of pumping Louis’ hard cock, licking the precum off of his tip. Louis hissed at the sudden wetness, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck” he whimpered. 

Niall licked a stripe from the underside of his cock, starting from his balls and up to his tip. Niall took him in his mouth, bobbing as Harry sucked on his balls. Harry’s other hand rested on his thigh, massaging lightly. 

 

Niall pumped what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, looking up at Louis with fake innocence and doe eyes. Louis whimpered and moaned, his head falling back and eyes shutting in bliss. His hands shut down to pull on Niall’s hair and he hummed around Louis’ dick, making Louis groan. Harry kissed lightly around his thigh and his lower tummy, leaving little trails around the soft, tan skin. 

He was close, so god damn close. His breath was repeatedly getting caught in his throat, his stomach was clenching and his eyes shot open as his load shot into Niall’s mouth. Niall swallowed, he always swallowed. Louis was so grateful.

“Thank you, you really didn’t have-” Niall got up and kissed Louis’ cheek “It’s the least we could do, Lou. Maybe you can fuck us next time?”


End file.
